Power Rangers: Last Engage 2: Revelation
by rylansato
Summary: The new Ranger team starts to come together as the identities of the Red, Black, Blue and Pink rangers are revealed to their teammates. Meanwhile, Trini and Ryan feud over Ryan's actions during the mission to North Korea.
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers: Last Engage: Revelation

"Any idea who they could be?" Riley asked. Her twin brother shook his head as did Trini.  
"If you two don't have any ideas then you can be sure as hell that I don't," Trini said. "I'm the new girl and there's no way I'd have an idea."  
"They clearly knew us," Ryan said. "But they didn't seem to have any objection regarding fighting alongside us."  
"That is at least a good thing," Riley said. "I've been trying to watch people's reaction to us and see if that could give us any clues, such as constantly staring at us. That would be a nice hint but no such luck."  
"Oh and Sensei told me that we can use her garage as a make shift command center if we all need to meet up," Trini said. "It's one thing for us to meet with her unmorphed at school but if we're morphed and we need to regroup then it could be troublesome walking into her classroom."

"That's fine and all but it seems a bit ghetto for Power Rangers to make a base in our teacher's garage like we're some sort of kid band or something," Ryan said with a laugh.

"Well we are high school students," Riley said. "It's not like we have a lot of money to make our own high tech base. It's inconspicuous too." She then noticed Trini was looking past her and smiling. She wasn't paying attention to her comment about a base. She turned around to see a guy smiling back at Trini. His name was Richie. Ryan noticed this too and rolled his eyes.

"Don't fall for Richie," Ryan said. "He's a player."

"Says the guy that slept with our tour guide in Korea," Riley said.

"Hey, that wasn't my intention," Ryan shot back. "It just sorta happened. I was just going to flirt a little and then things went way farther than I planned."

"So that's what you did when you guys were just referring to 'things happened' over there?" Trini asked. There was a tone in her voice that Ryan didn't expect. It sounded like she was angry.

"As I said, it wasn't my intention," Ryan said. He wondered if she was ticked because she thought he took advantage of a girl.

"You slept with my captors!"

Ryan's eyes widened. It wasn't because he had slept with a girl, it was because he slept with a girl that Trini blamed for her capture.

"First of all, Yuri wasn't your captor," Ryan said. "And secondly, that's none of your business."

"Maybe not her personally but she was part of the regime that held me in their prison camp and murdered my friends," Trini said. Ryan was about to protest but Trini stood up. "I don't want to hear that she was following orders."

Ryan stood up too. "She was just following orders and it wasn't her that kidnapped you. Hell, she probably didn't even know about you. She was just a civilian so don't lump all North Koreans together when they all live in fear of their government."

"You don't know what fear is?" Trini said. She grabbed her tray of food and stormed off.

"What the fuck?" he asked himself. He looked to Riley.

"She blames all North Koreans for her imprisonment," Riley said.

"Yeah, I figured that part out," Ryan said.

"I can't say I blame her," Riley said.

"I'm not going to justify my actions," he said. "Why doesn't she go after A-Squad of SPD? They're the real kidnappers."

"I don't know," Riley said. "We don't know everything that went on that day and she hasn't talked about it. She just needs time I guess."

"I get that part but she doesn't need to jump my case about something like this."

"It probably shocked her more than anything but from her point of view, a fellow ranger, her teammate, slept with someone she considers the enemy."

The twins had noticed they had grabbed the attention of nearby students. They were all whispering amongst themselves, questioning their topic of discussion.

"Whatever," Ryan said as he grabbed his backpack and left, leaving Riley by herself. She really didn't know what to do in this situation. She looked over to see Trini already had company.

 _Richie didn't waste any time on that one._

Riley went back to her food just as someone sat down across from her. She looked up to see Evan, a friend she had known for years.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

Riley shrugged. "I think so. Just a minor disagreement."

"About what?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Riley smirked.

"Try me," Evan said.

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's just something between those two."

Evan slowly nodded. "Okay, if you change your mind then you can always come to me. I know you said it's between them but I know you get a bit unnerved when something is bothering your brother. A disagreement shouldn't disrupt a team like that."

Riley looked at him with questioning eyes. There was something behind that comment that made Evan very mysterious as if she didn't know him at all regardless of the years of friendship between them. She was about to chalk it up to him being on the football team but it seemed there was something more than that.

While other students went back to their own lunches and conversations, three sets of eyes in different parts of the cafeteria remained trained on Riley.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan was too annoyed to stay at school and decided to skip out for the rest of the day. He strolled through the park, ultimately ending up at the youth center on the other side of the park. He sat down at the bar and watched everything else around him, which wasn't much. A few college students were working out on the far side of the room, and a few were studying at nearby tables.

He couldn't stop thinking about Trini blowing up on him like that. He tried to look at it from her point of view but he still couldn't understand how she could blame all North Koreans for her imprisonment. To him, it was like blaming all whites for slavery or calling all Germans Nazis.

Ernie came out from the back, spotting Ryan sitting there.

"Hey Ryan, you're here early. Skipping school today?"

"Only the afternoon classes," Ryan replied.

Ernie could tell something was bothering him. He pulled a drink from the cooler and set it in front of Ryan before leaning on the bar with his forearms.

"What's up?"

Ryan shook his head. "Nothing, just went at it with Trini."

"The new girl right?"

"Yeah. Not to give too many details, she feels betrayed because of a connection I have with someone."

"Does she like you?"

Ryan shook his head. "No, she likes that punk Richie. She feels that the girl wronged her and my connection to that girl is also wrong."

Ernie nodded. "I see. It sounds a bit complicated."

"It'd make more sense if I told you the whole story but I'm not at liberty to say."

"Fair enough."

"Can I join you?" a voice said from behind. Ryan swiveled in his stool to see his friend Christen.

"Sure," he said.

"The usual, Ernie," Christen said mounting the stool to Ryan's left.

"One strawberry shake coming up," he said walking off.

"Skipping school too?"

"Yep," she said with a nod and with no hesitation as she sat on the stool to his left. "You looked like you could use a friend. What happened today?"

"Just a disagreement between me and Trini," Ryan said.

"That part was obvious," Christen said. Ernie came back and placed the drink in front of the girl before walking away to tend to other customers. "Your disagreement got a little louder than I think you realize."

"Oh?" Ryan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Something about North Korea?" Christen asked. Ryan was caught off guard by the question and tried to think of something to cover that.

"Uh…" Ryan began.

"Let's take a walk," Christen said.

After getting their drinks to go, the two walked out of the youth center and into the park. The park was quiet for the moment as most people were at work or school this time of day, obviously except those skipping school like him and Christen. They found a picnic table and sat down.

Christen pulled something from her backpack and set it in front of Ryan. He immediately knew what it was and gave her a surprised look.

Christen smiled. "I'm the Pink Ranger."

"Why are you revealing this to me all of a sudden?" Ryan asked. "You and the others seemed adamant on not revealing yourselves."

"I wanted to but peer pressure is a bitch," she said. "Plus, I thought it over and what would it really hurt to tell you if you were going to find out eventually? We'll have to come together as a team and trust each other if we're gonna fight monsters. I mean we're soldiers in a war now so we have to be able to trust each other."

"Can't argue with that logic," Ryan said.

"When did you become a ranger?" she asked.

"Right after the attack at the football game," Ryan said. "Our little sister was abducted by those monsters and Ishimaru felt that was a good reason to recruit us, we later went to DC to investigate the disappearance of the previous team. We ended up finding the morphers and found out that Trini was still alive but she was in North Korea so then we went to that bullshit country and you know how that turned out."

"Yeah, Trini was rescued and you started a fight with South Korean soldiers and punched the Hidden Forest's Red Ranger."

Ryan smirked. "What was I supposed to think? She grabbed me as I was protecting Yuri from the soldiers."

"I understand," Christen said. "I guess I'm a bit surprised for you to be protective of a girl you just met."

"Things happened between us during our mission and it ended up being what caused the argument with Trini."

"What did you do that pissed her off so badly?"

Ryan hesitated for a moment before letting out a sigh. "She blames Yuri for her imprisonment in North Korea because she's a North Korean. During the mission, Yuri and I…well we…"

"You slept together?" Christen asked a bit surprised. Ryan nodded.

"It wasn't my intention but it just happened. I planned to only distract her so that Riley could sneak around and get info on Trini's location."

"That's a hell of a distraction," Christen said.

"Like I said, it wasn't my intention. I flirted with her but then things went further. It was because of that is why I felt it necessary to take her to South Korea so she'd be safe. She and I were almost executed by soldiers and that's when the Spy Rangers came into play."

"Now I understand things a bit more," she said.

"What about you?" Ryan asked. "How were you drafted?"

Christen shook her head. "Ishimaru came to me after…" She stopped in mid-sentence and slightly tilted her head as she heard something strange. Something was flying and it was getting closer. It took a moment to register in her mind that something was headed for them. "DUCK!"

The two dropped to the ground just as a giant boomerang flew overhead. Ryan watched it circle around and head back to its owner. He knew exactly who threw it at them. They got to their feet to see Goldar and Scorpina standing there with weapons drawn and Golems and Tengas behind them.

"Damn and I almost had them," Scorpina said.

"It's you two again," Ryan said. "Looks like I'm gonna have to kick your asses again and make you tell me where my sister is."

"We don't know which one is your sister," Scorpina said. "Our slaves all look alike and we tend to randomly kill slaves too."

Ryan refused to believe his sister was dead just like that. If she was then he was going to tear these two apart.

"It's morphin' time," Ryan said.

"It's what?" Christen asked.

"Just morph," Ryan said with a slight annoyance. The two of them held out and activated their morphers.

"GREEN RANGER POWER!"

"PINK RANGER POWER!"

Ryan sprinted towards Scorpina and Goldar, grabbing his Dragon Dagger. He started slicing through Golems. The blade of his weapon glowed green. He pointed it at his opponents and a green energy blast lashed out from the blade. Scorpina and Goldara leapt into the air and avoided the attack. Ryan took a slash at Scorpina but she blocked it with her boomerang.

"You're not too much of a challenge," Scorpina said. Before Ryan could come back with some sort of remark, Goldar attacked. His sword broke the deadlock between Scorpina and Ryan. He brought his sword up and slashed across Ryan's chest, sending sparks flying out from the contact points. Ryan was thrown back from the impact and skidded across the ground.

Christen ran up next to Ryan. She pulled out her Power Bow and fired a few energy arrows at Goldar and Scorpina. Goldar blocked them with his sword. He ran his hand across the blade of his sword, igniting it with fire and then launched the firebolts at the two rangers. Ryan stumbled to his feet to stand in front of Christen so he could deflect the attack with his shield but he wasn't going to make it in time.

Suddenly, the attack was canceled out by a white energy blast. The white and red rangers stood in front of Ryan and Christen.

"Sorry we're late," Riley said.

"You always like to make an entrance, Sis," Ryan said.

"You guys seem to have all the fun," the Red Ranger said as he pulled out his Power Sword. Goldar held up his sword in an attack pose but then stopped as he turned to see three more rangers standing behind him with their weapons drawn.

Scorpina sighed and dropped her defenses. She looked disappointed.

"Well this sucks," she said. "While we could easily mop the floor with your whole team, I'm not in the mood to fight all of you. We'll be back later." The two of them disappeared in a fiery flash.

"I really want to settle the score with those two bastards," Ryan said.

"You're not the only one," Riley said walking up next to him. "I really want to put Saba across their throats."

The twins demorphed. Ryan looked over at Trini, who slightly turned her head toward him but he couldn't see her eyes behind her helmet. She turned away and then sprinted off. Ryan felt even more annoyed. Christen demorphed and stood next to the twins.

"She does seem a bit miffed," she said.

"So much for this teamwork," the Black Ranger said.

"It'd be better if you showed us who you are," Riley said.

"Not a chance." The Black Ranger also ran off as did the Blue Ranger without a word. Riley turned to Christen. She was surprised to see that this girl was their Pink Ranger.

"Well at least we have the Pink Ranger on our side," she said.

"We're not any closer than where we were," Ryan said. "Trini is acting like a stranger now."

"She's just angry right now," Riley said. The three of them turned their attention to the Red Ranger. "What about you?"

He just shrugged. "I guess it can't be helped at this point." He demorphed and revealed his identity.

"Evan?" the three asked in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

"You slept with a cute North Korean soldier?" Evan asked. He was practically leaning across the table with wide eyes. Ryan sat back in his seat, clearly surprised by Evan's outburst. He quickly looked around wondering if anyone heard that.

"Keep your voice down," Ryan said with some annoyance in his voice. "No, I didn't…well I did but she wasn't a soldier. She was our travel guide that was supposed to keep an eye on us. It wasn't my intention to go that far with her. I was only flirting with her to distract her but then things went further."

"You didn't seem like the type to use a woman," Christen said.

Ryan looked at Riley with clear annoyance on his face. "Do people not listen to me?" He turned back to Christen. "I didn't use her in that way. If I had used her then I wouldn't have bothered saving her life by taking her to South Korea."

"Relax," Christen said. "I'm just teasing." Her attention went past Ryan to one of the servers. "Oh, I didn't realize she worked here." The others looked over to see one of their classmates serving tables.

"Tessie? Is she even old enough to serve alcohol?" Evan asked. "I thought you had to be eighteen or nineteen to do that."

"Considering how she looks, she could probably get away with looking older," Riley said. "From what I do know of her, she came to our school last year and is from a lower-class family. I've heard rumors that her father isn't in the picture and she's trying to at least make some money for her family. However,"

"Don't fuckin' touch me!" The four of them looked back toward Tessie to see pushing a customer away. She stared into the eyes of the customer for a moment before running into the back. The customer, a fat slob looking guy, laughed as he sat back down with his friends.

"Think we should do something?" Christen asked.

"I'm not against beating this pudgy bastard into submission," Ryan said. The four of them began to stand up when suddenly the wall near the pudgy bastard burst open. The rangers shielded their eyes from the debris. Once they lowered their arms, they were surprised to see the Blue Ranger holding her Power Lance at that pudgy bastard's throat.

"Where did she come from?" Christen asked.

"Either she saw what happened or the Blue Ranger is Tessie," Riley said. "But my guess is the latter."

"I should kill you for that," the Blue Ranger said.

The rangers ran over and grabbed the Blue Ranger to restrain her.

"STOP!" Evan said. "Rangers aren't supposed to attack civilians.

Riley noticed an odd look on the pudgy bastard's face. It wasn't fear but looked more like amusement.

"What are you doing? The Blue Ranger asked.

The Blue Ranger overpowered the four of them by tossing them aside. Evan and Riley landed on the floor while Christen and Ryan smashed into tables.

"She's definitely not a team player," Ryan said.

"Then it's morphin' time," Riley said.

They held out their morphers.

"WHITE RANGER POWER!"

"GREEN RANGER POWER!"

"PINK RANGER POWER!"  
"RED RANGER POWER!"

The four morphed rangers drew their weapons and stared down their teammate. However, Riley also kept an eye on that fat customer that started this whole mess. There was something off about him. He seemed to be enjoying this fight amongst the rangers.

The Blue Ranger suddenly spun around and ran the blades of her Power Lance across the throat of the pudgy bastard. That amusement quickly changed to surprise and horror as he grabbed his throat. The other rangers stood in shock as they watched their teammate kill a civilian.

Evan ran up and grabbed the Blue Ranger by the torso and threw her through the wall that led to the outside. The Blue Ranger rolled onto her feet as the other rangers stood in front of her. Evan and Christen took closer to the Blue Ranger than Riley and Ryan.

"Is that you Tessie?" Christen said. The Blue Ranger just looked at Christen but didn't respond. That was a good enough "yes" for the other rangers. She looked at Evan, gripped her lance tighter and sprinted towards him. She swung her lance at him and he blocked it with his sword.

"What the hell?" Evan asked. "Are you even trying to be a ranger or are you just using your powers for your own issues? You can't do this? This isn't why you became a ranger, Tessie"

"You don't understand?" the Blue Ranger said. "He…"

"You fucking killed a civilian because he touched you," Evan said. Tessie leapt back to give herself some distance.

"No," she said. "He wasn't a civilian. He was a monster."

"Just because he assaulted you doesn't mean you can claim he's a monster use your powers against him," Christen said.

"For fuck's sake," the Blue Ranger said. She ran forward again and swung her lance in frustration at Christen. The Pink Ranger dodged the attack. "You stupid fucking bitch, I'm not saying he's a monster because he grabbed me. I'm saying he's one because he's one of Zedd's monsters."

"How would you know that?" Christen said.

"His eyes weren't normal," Tessie said. "If you studied Ishimaru's files instead of spending your free time in the back seat of a car then you'd know they can take human form but there are minor things you can notice."

Riley thought about what she was saying and it would go with how the guy was acting before he met the business end of the Blue Ranger's lance.

"And she's right," a voice said behind them. The all turned around to see the pudgy bastard standing in the hole in the wall. Blood still flowed from his neck wound. The amount of blood loss would kill any normal human. His friends came out from behind him and changed into golems.

He began to change. His body began to disgustingly bulge and change into something not human. Once the process was over this monster was mostly the head of a pig with a spartan style helmet, its arms and legs came out from the head as it had no torso to speak of.

"God damn it," Riley said.


	4. Chapter 4

Evan was thrown back toward the other rangers. He rolled onto his feet and stood in a defensive stance. Ryan and Riley took point with their weapons drawn. They charged toward the monster as Evan pulled out his Blade Blaster and switched it into its gun mode.

"Rangers, Blade Blasters out."

Tessie and Christen mirrored Evan's movements with their Blade Blasters. They took aim and fired. Ryan and Riley ceased their attack and leapt out of the way. The monster was pushed back a few feet from the force of the beams but was unscathed by that attack.

"Well that did total dick," Evan said. The monster moved in to attack the rangers. He was deceptively fast considering its size. Just as he rushed toward Evan, energy bolts slammed into the monster and sent it flying back.

"Surprise motherfucker," the Black Ranger said as he ran up next to the other rangers. He fired several more shots at the monster. A few struck the monster before it deflected the blasts with his own weapons. The Black Ranger looked at the monster with disappointment.

"Really nigga? A knife and fork are your weapons? Jesus Christ. I'd swear they're mocking us now." He flipped his weapon back into its axe mode. Riley and Ryan took off running toward the monster to attack.

Evan saw the monster was doing well deflecting attacks but didn't appear to try and attack. However, none of their attacks seemed to have any lasting effect.

"We'll have to combine our five weapons into the Power Blaster to defeat him," Trini said running up to the group.

"We'll cover you while you set it up," Riley said.

"We'll get rid of his utensils so he can't block the attack," Ryan said.

"Black Ranger, you're up first," Trini said. The Black Ranger switched his axe into its blaster mode. Christen placed her bow above the barrel, just behind the particle emitter. Tessie split her lance into two pieces and placed them on either side of the main barrel with the lance blades facing back. Trini placed both of her daggers on the two ends of the bow in the same manner as the lance. Evan placed his sword along the top of the axe, completing the weapon. Evan held the combined weapon and aimed it at the monster, who was still occupied by Ryan and Riley. Just as they said, the monster's knife and fork had been destroyed.

"We're set," Evan said. The twins leapt out of the way as an energy beam lashed out from the weapon and struck the monster head on, destroying it.

The rangers relaxed and demorphed, except the Black Ranger. He was a bit surprised by the identity of the Blue Ranger. He sighed and placed his hands on his morpher. His ranger armor disappeared. Everyone was visibly surprised.

"I didn't expect the Black Ranger to be you, Will," Evan said.

"I'm not sure if this was a joke on Ishimaru's part or not," Will said.

"What do you mean?" Christen asked.

"I'm a black guy who happens to be the Black Ranger. Although, I like it. It fits with me."

"This kinda feels anti-climactic," Ryan said. "I was expecting this to be more drawn out but I'm not complaining."

"Anyway, let's go to Ishimaru's place to report," Trini said.

Lord Zedd paced in his throne room. His displeasure about the rangers was apparent to the point that everyone else in the room was standing further away than usual. His attacks were having the opposite effect than he intended.

"Bandora, come in here," he said.

"What is it?" she said sounding like she had been disturbed. She was the only one that could get away with talking to Zedd like that. After all, she was his mistress.

"I just came up with a plan that will hopefully defeat this new ranger team. I'm going to create a group of monsters to take on each ranger and while they are occupied, I want you to use one of your spells to separate them."

"Why not just kill them she asked?"

"This team has bested me in ways I did not anticipate and now it's personal. I want them to suffer. They want to protect humanity so much, send them some place where humanity will be their own downfall. Or even a place where they'd be helpless to stop what was going on."

"In order for me to do exactly that, I'd have to send them back in time," Bandora said.

"That will work," he said. He turned back to screen on the wall. "Now to find some recruits."

The seven rangers stood in Ishimaru's garage that housed multiple computer monitors and other equipment that made it look like an actual base of operations. It was a more appropriate place than meeting in a classroom. It would look strange if students kept meeting with Ishimaru even if they weren't her students.

"This will be our base of operations," Ishimaru said. "It's less obvious here. Even if I'm not here, you all can come here whether it's ranger related or not."

"Why did you wait until we were together before having us start reporting here?" Christen asked.

"For starters, it would look suspicious to have the seven of you constantly talking to me. It would be one thing if you all were my students but only some of you are. Secondly, this place is better protected than the school. Someone hacked into my system a few days ago."

"Was it Zedd?" Evan asked.

"No, that's not his style. The hack wasn't even an attack. Files on your powers and abilities were copied and that's it."

"Is someone going to try and mimic us?" Tessie asked.

"I don't know. Creating ranger powers is not an easy task, neither is hacking into my system. This is someone who knows what they're doing and knows their way around ranger powers."

"Could it be Zedd wanting to make another evil ranger team?" Ryan asked.

"Another team?" Tessie asked.

"I'm wondering if he plans to make a team similar to that of the Psycho Rangers," Ryan said.

"Don't underestimate Zedd's abilities," Ishimaru said. "If he wanted to make his own ranger team then he'd be able to do it without copying my files. Plus, he would have done something to my system. They only copied files and that's it. I'm curious about it but it's not my primary concern. My primary concern is to make sure you become the strong team that I know you can be and fight off Zedd."


	5. Chapter 5

Bandora came into the throne room where Lord Zedd stood. Goldar and Scorpina were also nearby, anxiously awaiting orders to go take out the rangers. Goldar didn't like the idea of getting Bandora involved like this. He didn't mind the spells but he would rather fight the rangers head on to defeat them.

"I am ready," Bandora said. "The rangers won't stand a chance."

"Do it," Zedd ordered. Bandora began to chant the spell's cadence. She closed her eyes and could see each ranger in front of her. In her mind's eye, she grabbed each one and pulled them toward her.

Ishimaru sat in her make shift office of her garage. The rangers were overdue now that school had let out. She didn't pick up any monster activity. She lifted her wrist communicator to her mouth.

"Rangers, come in," she said. No answer. "Rangers? Trini? Will? Ryan? Riley? Evan? Tessie? Christen? Anyone, come in." Only static came through. "Shit."

Will held his head while he stumbled around. He had no idea where he was but judging by the trees that surrounded him, he surmised he was in one of the southern states. There were no giant buildings around from what he could see and the road was made of dirt so he figured he was in the south, far from any type of civilization. He huffed at the idea of dealing with racist people. He just wanted to get home.

"I swear to God that if some Wrong Turn hucklebuck approaches me or some Klansmen then I'll seriously fuck them up, morphed or unmorphed." he said to himself. He could see a clearing up ahead and two story house just past the trees. It looked colonial and in great condition. It looked well preserved. He jogged to the tree line and looked for anyone around. He stepped onto the grass and began towards the house.

"THAT'S FAR ENOUGH!" a voice shouted. Will stopped and took a slightly defensive stance. Two guys with rifles came into view. "What do you want, Boy?"

"Boy?" Will asked. "I'm lost and I need to figure out where I am and contact someone who can help me."

"You're lost? You're not a runaway are ya?" one asked.

"A runaway what? You mean a slave? Hell no, I'm not a slave."

"Well let's see your papers then," the other said. "If you're free then you have to have papers."

"I don't have papers either. I don't know what you're talking about," Will said.

"A nigger with no papers," one said. Will didn't expect to be called that and usually didn't let that bother him too much but he was just looking for help and these guys want to drop that word and make a big deal about it.

"That must mean he's a runaway," the other said. "We can get ourselves a…"

Will didn't let him finish that sentence. He pushed the rifles away, punching one guy and kicking the other. Both fell and dropped their rifles. Will grabbed a rifle and pointed it at the two guys.

"All I wanted was some help and you could have easily said no and I would have left," Will said.

"But it's against the law for a nigger to not have papers if he ain't a slave," one said.

"I'm not a god damn slave," Will said.

"You are now, Boy," another voice said. Will saw a group of men with other rifles pointed at him. If he could morph then he'd have no problem with these guys but with those rifles trained on him, it was more likely he'd be shot before he could morph. He sighed as he dropped the rifle.

The two men got to their feet, still holding the wounds on their faces. The man he had punched was worse for wear more so than the one he kicked. He was sure he had broken the man's nose. The other men approached, encircling him. One came closer and examined him.

"You've got a bit of an attitude on ya, Boy," he said.

"The name's Will, not Boy."

"You seem to not know your place in the world. But you soon will."

Suddenly, Will felt a sharp blow to the back of his head and his world went black.

Evan crept through the streets, keeping an eye out for anyone. When someone was near, he'd hide or go another way. He had regained consciousness in an alleyway and seemed to have been left alone because he still had his belongings, importantly his power morpher. He was somewhere in Europe, judging by some of the buildings he had seen so far but nothing to determine which country as of yet. He peered around a corner and caught a man in a uniform running in his direction. Evan could see the look of terror on his face as he was running from something. A group of about six or seven people were after him, shouting at him.

The man stumbled and ultimately lost his balance, sending him crashing to the ground. The crowd caught up to him and started to pummel the man with the clubs in their hands. Evan couldn't stand by and just let someone get beaten by a mob. He ran out from the alleyway and into the fray. He pulled people away to help the man but one guy turned and punched him across the face. He stumbled backwards.

"Well, if you want to get that way with me then don't cry when I kick your ass," Evan said. He charged in again, this time not holding back. He punched and kicked his way through and it caught members of the mob off guard. One burly guy grabbed him from behind by wrapping his arms around him. He used him as leverage as he leapt upward and grabbed another guy by the head with his feet. He brought that man to the ground and then shoved his head backward into the face of the man holding her. He let go and held onto his face. Evan could see blood dripping from the attacker's face.

The mob seemed less enthusiastic about attacking the man. They backed away as Evan stood between them and their target. They shouted at him angrily. He couldn't understand them.

"I will seriously fuck you up if you attack," he said. He stood in a battle-ready stance and it seemed like it was enough to make the mob think twice. They backed away further and eventually turned and walked away.

The man stood up and looked very grateful for Evan's help. He spoke to him but he couldn't understand what he was saying.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't know what you're saying. I'm assuming you're thanking me."

He seemed a little surprised but then looked away as he was thinking before returning his gaze to Evan.

"Thank you," he said.

"You can speak English?" Evan asked.

"I know some," he said. "I learned some English from some Americans during Russia's war against Japan since they mediated our peace talks."

 _Russia's war with Japan?_

Evan wondered if he just misheard him. Regardless, Evan was relieved that he could communicate with someone. He did not know any Russian. "What is your name?"

"I am Evgeny Botkin. I am the court physician to Tsar Nicholas the second and Tsarina Alexandra."

Now Evan was even more confused. "The Tsar? Where am I?"

The man looked a bit confused by the question, finding it odd. "You're in Petrograd."

"Petrograd?" Evan asked. "I'm not familiar with Petrograd."

"Russia," the man said. "You're in Russia."

Trini's eyes shot open when she heard an explosion nearby that rocked the ground. She was a bit disoriented as she looked around to get her bearings. She shivered from the cold. There were bodies lying around, some were whole and others were missing various parts. Nothing about the area looked modern or American. If she had to guess she would surmise she was in Asia, specifically China. She stood up took in her surroundings. There were not very many buildings still intact or untouched. Fires burned in various areas and debris littered the ground.

She saw a group of soldiers nearby as they took off their uniforms, stripped the civilians of their clothing and then put them on themselves. Trini crept away to avoid detection. She wasn't sure of the situation she was in but assumed it was hostile. She turned another corner to see another group of soldiers running in her direction but not for her. They looked like they were retreating.

Several shots rang out and the soldiers fell to the ground. More soldiers approached the fallen soldiers, inspecting them. Trini saw that the soldiers on the ground wore the same uniform as the soldiers who shot them. They had been executed by their own men. Trini decided to go another way hoping she could figure out what was going on. She could see an area that looked like a park but had seen better days as artillery shelling had reshaped the ground.

She continued further away from the soldiers while keeping an eye out for anyone else. She had to keep a low profile. She didn't want to try her communicator just yet in fear of being discovered. She popped out onto a main road and heard the rhythmic sound of footsteps. She turned to her right to see a large group of people walking through the gate. She jumped back into the alleyway and hid while keeping a viewpoint on the street. The soldiers marched by her without looking her way. She recognized those uniforms from her history books. She understood the words shouted by the ones in charge. It was the Japanese Imperial Army.

Trini realized when and where she was. She was in Nanking, China and the year was 1937.

Christen awoke with a slight gasp and lurched forward. A nurse came over to check her vitals. Christen noticed an odd look about the room that didn't seem right. The room appeared outdated and she saw no trace of any type of electronics at all. Even the nurse looked old fashioned. The nurse said something to her she didn't understand because it was in another language. Christen felt a little embarrassed because she didn't know how to respond. She guessed the language to be eastern European but couldn't figure out which one. The nurse switched to another language. Christen knew it was German and she could respond to that.

"My name is Christen," she said. "Where am I?"

The nurse seemed relieved now. "You are in Saint John Grande hospital."

"How did I get here?"

"An officer found you and brought you in."

"Is he still here? I'd like to thank him."

"Yes, he is. I'll go get him." The nurse disappeared around the curtain. While she had some time to herself, Christen tried to think of what happened that led her here. She sat up in bed and realized she was wearing a hospital gown. Her clothes were on the table next to the bed and her morpher belt was on top of her clothes. She let out a sigh of relief. She heard footsteps approaching. A man poked his head around the curtain and Christen instantly smiled. He was a handsome guy and she was immediately attracted to him. She was glad she was saved by someone like him.

 _A girl saved by a handsome guy. Sounds like a fairy tale,_ she thought to herself.  
"You're finally awake," he said.

"Yeah. I would like to thank you for helping me. I'm not sure what happened exactly. You can sit down on the stool and not hide behind the curtain."

"I was just trying to be polite," he said. "When I saw you lying on a pile of debris near the ghetto I feared the worst but you were still breathing and I was able to bring you here. I'm glad you were not seriously hurt."  
"I greatly appreciate your kindness. There are some who would just continue walking or even rob a person in that situation."

The man came out from behind the curtain and Christen's smile instantly disappeared. The man who saved her wore an SS Nazi uniform.

 _A girl saved by a handsome guy in a Nazi uniform. Sounds like a fucked up fairy tale._

Ryan sprinted through the streets of the unknown city, trying to evade capture. Soldiers were not far behind him and he was waiting for them to open fire. However, with so many civilians, he doubted they'd risk killing their own. This area looked like an old Japanese city. There was no evidence of anything modern. Judging by their uniforms he based the time period to be anywhere between the 1920s and 1945.

He ducked and dodged around people that gave him odd looks and some jumped away, clearly frightened that an American was near. He darted behind a building and could catch his breath for a few moments. There was a river nearby and he wondered if he could jump in and travel with the current unnoticed. Then he figured that the people would have ratted him out and the soldiers would be onto him. He was going to have to continue running between the buildings. He did notice that the area on the other side of the river seemed denser and possibly easier to lose the soldiers, there was also a bridge nearby. He continued forward through a group of trees and in between more buildings. He looked back to see if the soldiers were any closer but he didn't immediately see any. He looked upward and saw a small dome sticking up past the roof of the building had just been leaning against. He didn't give the building a second thought as he took off again.  
He peered around the corner of a building, keeping an eye out for more troops while gauging the difficulty of sprinting across the bridge. Aside from the pedestrians and the trolley, it was open. After waiting a few more moments to catch his breath and looking around for more soldiers he sprinted across the bridge. He heard some people yell out in surprise and fear. The screams had caught the attention of three soldiers that he hadn't previously noticed. They pulled their side arms and pointed them at Ryan.

Ryan stopped and raised his hands. They shouted orders at him to lay on the ground. He had no intention on listening to them. He knew that he would have to be careful with his next moves so not to injure any pedestrians that were watching. Without warning, Ryan grabbed the arm of one soldier and pointed it into the air while he kicked another in the face. He then tossed the soldier in his grasp into the third soldier. The soldier he kicked had recovered and came in to attack. Ryan grabbed him and tossed him over the side of the bridge. The other two were back on their feet and attacked him at the same time. Ryan jumped in the air and kicked both in the face before tossing them both over the side and into the water.

"How are you a super power?" he asked arrogantly. He smirked before realizing he needed to get away before more soldiers arrived. He turned to run but soldiers were blocking his path on one side of the bridge. He turned around to go back the way he came but he was cut off there too. He then got a clear view of the domed building he hid behind earlier. It was the infamous A-Bomb dome and he was in Hiroshima before the bomb dropped.

"Fuck!"

Riley coughed violently and threw up a bit of water as she rolled onto her side. She got onto her hands and knees, still spitting out water. Her eyes were tightly closed and she hadn't opened them. It was as though her senses had suddenly kicked back on. She didn't remember much prior to a few seconds ago. She could hear waves crashing and men talking to one another in Japanese as well as sirens in the distance. She looked up to see herself surrounded by Asian men that ranged from the mid-twenties to late-sixties. She sat up and saw she was on a beach. She didn't recognize the area.

"Are you okay?" one man asked. Riley could understand Japanese and nodded.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in Ishinomaki. You washed ashore," the man said. "How did you end up in the ocean like that?" Riley wasn't sure herself.

"I'm not sure exactly," she said.

"Do you not remember?" he asked. Before she could answer, another man spoke up.

"I bet her ship was attacked by the North Koreans," he said.

"What? Why would the North Koreans attack a ship on this side of Japan?"

"Why not?" the other asked. "They've attacked other places before."

"Japan?" Riley asked. "I'm in Japan?"

The men nodded. Riley looked past them and saw some paramedics rushing over to her. They placed a blanket over her shoulders and asked her the standard questions about her well-being and how she felt now. She answered them without revealing too much. She wasn't sure how they would react if she said she was a power ranger and ended up here after a battle.

She stepped up into the ambulance along with two other paramedics. She lied down on the stretcher and their questions continued. She figured it was so they could judge if she suffered any head injury.

"Can you tell me the date?"

"November seventh, two thousand sixteen," she said without much hesitation. She noticed the two paramedics shared a look. That look worried her. "What? What is it?"

"Can you tell me that again?" he asked.

"November seventh, two thousand sixteen," she said again.

"It would appear there is some trauma," the guy said. "All other questions seem to be fine. The date is September nineteenth, two thousand ten."

"Two thousand ten?" Riley asked. She started to think to herself. "Where in Japan am I?"

"You're in Ishinomaki of Miyagi Prefecture."

Riley suddenly realized how much danger she was in. While it wasn't immediate, a deadly disaster will occur.

 _Oh shit, in less than a year, this place will be wiped out by a tsunami._

"Are you okay?" a voice asked. Tessie awoke startled. A woman sat at the bedside, a woman that Tessie had never seen before. English was obviously not her first language. She had a thick Russian accent but spoke English pretty well.

"Yeah, I think so," Tessie said.

"What happened to you? Were you attacked?"

"I'm not sure," Tessie said. "My memory is hazy. I just remember a pair of hands grabbing me."

"Are you on a school trip?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You're an American."

"Where am I?"

"You're in a town called Beslan?"

"I don't know where that is," Tessie said. "Judging by your accent I'm in Russia."

"Kinda," the woman said. "You're in North Osentia-Alania. It used to be part of the Soviet Union and Russian is one of our official languages."

"How the hell did I end up here?" Tessie asked aloud. "I think I was kidnapped."

"By who?"

"I don't know," Tessie said. "I was at my car then suddenly a pair of hands grabbed me and everything went black."

"I don't know who would just kidnap you and leave you here," the woman said. "Maybe Chechens but their hatred for us isn't a secret. They want Russian troops out of Chechnya."

"I thought that was over," Tessie said. "I thought they ended that back in two thousand nine."

"Two thousand nine?" the woman said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Tessie asked.

"Because it's two thousand four."

To be continued


End file.
